Office Romance
by AnimeHolic285
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki works in a publishing industry along with his many friends. His boss is Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke fight alot (about work and general things) but they never thought their relationship would extend to being more than JUST working together. SasuNaru, but i might add more couples, not sure yet :D x
1. Chapter 1

In the Publishing Industry of Akatsuki, it WAS peaceful .."FOR GOD SAKE! ASK SOME ELSE YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T DO A WHOLE BOOK IN TWO WEEKS, YOU STUPID TEME!" The blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, 24 years old with scarred whiskers on his cheeks, he has had since birth, screamed at his raven haired boss Sasuke Uchiha aged 27. This happens a lot, so the rest of the employs just ignored the two men shouting and things crashing from being thrown around the office.

"I don't care, i can't ask any one else because every one else are in pairs working on pages to make a BIG book which were hoping will get alot of money and popularity for. So shut up, i wouldn't ask YOU if i could have asked some one else! Besides the pay is better so whats the goddamn problem?" Sasuke was glaring and Naruto now with fierce onyx eyes that were fixed on getting their own way!

It was silent for a while...to silent...this made all the other employs freez and look to see what was happening.

Naruto was burning a hole though the floor with his unique blue eyes,fists shaking with anger and annoyance. Face covered by his spiky blonde hair, he lifted his head to GLARE intensely at the raven. A slight shiver went through the other man body but he kept glaring as well, not wanting to loose to the blonde before him .

Naruto spoke first. "fine... remember i hate you though, and i BETTER get good pay for this or your getting a punch to the face!" The last bit he said with a smirk. Sasuke just did the trade mark Uchiha smirk right back at him; Then handed Naruto the stuff he would need to produce the book.(notes, story line, characters. ect)

After the little 'incident' Naruto went back to his desk to start reading the stuff the annoying Raven had handed him. An hour or so later, it was around 3:00pm, and Naruto's friend Kiba, a brown, scruffy haired boy with red markings on his cheek, aged 25, came up to Naruto.

Flashing a grin that was met with a wide toothy grin from the blonde. "wanna come Ichiraku Ramen with me, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Saskura, Hinata and Ino, ohh and maybe Sai, if the Uchiha dick lets him, he didn't meet his deadline so he's getting a lecture!"

Naruto just laughed and inbetween said "sure,why not. It will be a laugh and we ain't done it in a while, alos i'm bored out of my mind lately at home."

Kiba just ginned from ear to ear and said kay, and that whey will meet at Ichiraku Ramen around six.

**BTW, i don't know if it's still there but, on this story there was a random one-shot! i uploaded it by accident so don't play ANY attention to that one shot! i it's not there any more then...don't play any attention to this! lol :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichiraku Ramen 7:30 PM**

Every one was at the bar, including Sai, but Naruto for some reason wasn't.  
Kiba took anouther mouth full of his beer, then starting talking but it was slurred as he was kind off drunk "yo, Hinata you got here last, so did you see Naruto before you left?" After finishing his sentance that took him longer to say that it should of, Kiba took anouther mouth full of his beer; So when he swollowed it made a loud gulping sound.

Hinata had a little crush on Kiba that only herself knew of, so when he spoke to her, even though she didn't quite understand what he was saying, she blushed a deep shade of red then stutterd "I s-saw naruto w-working s-stil when i l-left...sh-should i call h-him?". "Sure, we can see if he tends to get his ass here anytome soon! It's getting late and i don't wanna have to wait for him!" Kiba had a frown on while saying this, but a slite smirk was still visible

Hinata nodded and walked outside so she would be able to hear Naruto if he answerd.

Lee giggled, then moved in to Hinata's seat. He was completely, head over heels in love with Sakura, but she and Ino were fixed on Sasuke. Lee had decided that he would beat the raven to Sakura's heart! After about three minutes of suppresing his giggles, he yawned while streching his left arm up and over Sakura's shoulder. Ino couldn't belive he had done that and was finding it incredibale difficult not burst out laughing. So she coughed to hide her little snicker and decided to make a break for it and get anouther drink.

Sakura had noticed Lee's arm around her, she also noticed Ino's reaction...She was pissed to say the least!

The pink haired girl slowly lifted her hand and grabbe Lee's wrist, twisting it as she pushed it away. "Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again! Or. Next. Time. I. Will. Break. Your. Wrist!" she turned her head and glared at Lee. He shudderd under the glare and wimperd at the pain wich soon dissaperd as he pulled his hand away, returning to his seat feeling quite hard done by.

Sai had left when Ino went to get a drink, so them two just stood at the bar chatting. Kiba was still drinking and the rest of the people that had come, had left because it was getting late. Also they didn't want to be the ones to take Kiba home, as he was well and truely drunk now and could bairly stand!

Hinata had been talking to Naruto on the phone, so when she got off the phone she returned into the bar, heading to Kiba to tell him what Naruto had said. Which was makeing her go red because she would have to talk to Kiba again and it's difficult as he is drunk and she is embarrased. "K-Kiba...Na-Naruto said he isn't c-coming a-and that he i-is s-sorry. He s-said that h-he is s-still working a-and that he w-wil see us to-tomorrow..." Kiba had finished his beer and had turned to Hinata stairing at her right in the eyes while smilling. He was going to attempt speech again "Cool. i guessed he wasn't coming. Oh and can you help me home. I...Kinda can't walk..." he mumbled the last bit, even though everything he said sounded distant. But Hinata still heird every work, more or less, but the last sentance was anouth to make her fant but she new if she did she would cause a problem so she stood ferm and simple mumbled an 'Okay'.

It was around 8:00 now every one decided they should go home and get some rest. Naruto's many lectures could wait till the morning.

**YAY! chapter number 2 as promised :D i hope you like it and there will be a lemon in either the next chapter or the one ater that ;) The next chapter will be on probable tomorrow, but if not then the day after that defiantly :D**

**Reviews are wanted and i try to replay to all of them. Also if there are spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me and i will probable go back to fix them when i get bored or something ;)**  
**hope your all enjoying the story so far, tips or requests for future fanfics are wanted so if you have any just PM me and i will probable reply as soon as I see it :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place in the Akatsuki Publishing Industy building while every one else was at the bar! If you have no idea what i'm talking about then you probable didn't read Chapter 2 so...Don't read ANY more if you haven't read chapter 2! lol  
Any who, there is going to be a SasuNaru lemon,so no likey then no ready ^0^ simple as. Hope you enjoy the chapter ^0^ xx**

'I should have just said no. I should have just said no...' The blonde thought to himself while he was working. He was all on his own, well, a ceirtain raven haired man was also there but like he wanted to go have a chat with him. It's not like it would stay as a chat for long anyway, they never realy had a sivalised conversation. Thats how bad they were...

Naruto really wanted to go to the his fravorite bar with his friends but he needed to get as many pages done as he could. So he decided he would just stay and if they got worried they would call him. Naruto had finished quite a few pages so he thought he could go get some coffee and then continue, it would help keep him awake to.

He yawned, then stood up walking towards the kitchen that supplied anything for tea and coffee, even juice or water. Sasuke happend to be there as well. 'For god sake!' Naruto almost screamed out load but kept it to only screaming in his head. He didn't want to even look at the raven, he was still pissed! Naruto just walked strait past him to get a cup which he washed before starting to make his coffee. Sasuke had just inished making his tea but for some reason wouldn't go away.

Sasuke was leaning against the side sipping his drink. Naruto just stayed quite wishing the kettle would hurry the hell up! The air was akward and silent. So when Naruto's phone started ringing he almost jumped up in the air. The raven snikerd then FINALLY left! "Bastard..." Naruto mutterd outloud but Sasuke didn't hear him. He whipped out his phone and saw it was Hinata, he smiled and answerd to her. "hey...Yeah i was planning on coming but I got hooked on work, sorry...uh-huh, I'm here with the Uchiha twat! Just made some coffee then i'm gunna keep working...yeah so i'll see you all tomorrow...tell every one sorry for not showing and that i will definetly come next time...yeah,bye..." After that the he hung up the phone and placed it on his desk, sitting back down at the same time.

He sipped his coffee, and was distracted with cleaning all the papers on his desk that were in his way he didn't even notice someone sneak up behind him. But he did notice when he got tapped on the shoulder and alling of the chair from being made jump.

He sat up, glaring at the course of him falling of the chair, 'Stupid Sasuke, what does he want now?' The blonde propped himself on his elbows glairing at the man before him. "oh sorry, did i scare you? Or are you just frilled to see me?" Sasuke did his trade mark smirk while leaning in closer to Naruto's face. "Teme, fucking go away! You make me do this story and now your being creepy and wont piss off! And stop getting so close, I'll hit you!" Indead he did but by kicking Sasuke's right shin it forced his leg making him fall onto the blonde.

Naruto just growned at his stupidity of hitting the raven now! "Get off me you barstard!" He got no reply which only angerd him more. "I said ge...mnhhh!" Before he could finish his sentence his lips were captured with the man's on top of him. Naruto's eyes shot open from the sudden intumecy and tried to push the raven away from him but Sasuke was not getting of any time soon by the looks of things.

Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's crouch and started to rub his clouthed seme-erection causing Naruto to gasp into the kiss which Sasuke chose to slide his tounge in. His tounge moved in a similar patern to his hand makeing Naruto mewl deeply into the kiss and his eyes lids shut. 'W-Whats happening? It feels oddly...good being touched by Sasuke...' Naruto was in a daze of thoughts while Sasuke was still roaming Naruto's mouth and rubbing his groin.

Sasuke broke the kiss which for some reason dissapointed Naruto, but he was never going to admit that. "I have been holding back for a long time now dobe. I'm going to make you mine and me yours." After finishing his sentece he bit down on a stunned Naruto's collar bone makeing him growl and push his body towards Sasuke's. The raven decided more skin being shown and more touching was in order so he pulled Naruto's top over his head and imediatly attaked Naruto perked nipples, sucking one and using his free hand to play with the other. He also slipped his hand under Naruto's trousers and started to pump his groin.

Naruto on instinct started to push his hips into Sasuke's hand while also moveing his hands to get a fist full of black silky hair. He massarged Sasuke scalp erning a low mewl and a bite on his nipple.

"S-Sasuke...is this r-really happening?" Sasuke stopped all of his actions and lifted his head so onyx eyes met cerclean ones. He smiled, not a smirk an actuall smile! "Well, you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight so I guess it is. If you really don't want me then just push me away and go." As soon as he was finished with talking continued all of his action but this time he wan't attacking the blonds nipples he was licking him. He occasionly nipped to get more of a reaction and to find Naruto's sensitive spots which at the moment was hus neck and ears.

Naruto thought that he should be doing something, so he started to tug at Sasuke's top indicating he wanted it off! Sasuke noticed this and stopped pumping, licking and biting to allow Naruto to pull it off, which he succesfully did. Naruto seezed the chance and pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss.

Sasuke started pulling Naruto's trousers so Naruto lifted his hip to make it easier for them to come of, while removing the the trousers the raven removed Naruto's light blue pants as well. Still locked in the kiss, which Sasuke was winning domonance over, Sasuke pulled his trousers and pants of aswell.

So both men were comepletly butt naked! Sasuke broke the kiss and moved his head so he could start placing butterfly kisses any where he could, perposly missing Naruto's sweet spots just to annoy growled showning he didn't like it when Sasuke glided past his sweet spots so Sasuke just kissed, sucked and bit every sweet spot he knew Naruo had.

Naruto moved his hands so they were rapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wanted more and by the looks of thins so did Naruto Sasuke sat yp and grabbed his and Naruto's erections in one hand so he coulld pump them together. He used his free hand to start prepairing Naruto so he placed three fingers on Naruto lips indicating he wanted to put them in his mouth, Naruto just grabbed the hand with both of his hands and started to cover the three slender, pale fingers with saliver.

Once Sasuke had thought they where lubricated anouth, he pulled them out off Naruto's mouth and imediatly pushed one into Naruto's puckerd hole and started to thrust with that one finger, Naruto mewled in plessure. It hurt a bit but the pumping of his errection kept him ditracted, he bairly even noticed the seconde and third finger enter.

Sasuke pulled all three fingers out of Naruto wich made the blonde wimper. Sasuke released Naruto's man hood so he was now only grasping his own. He positioned himself infront of Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing the head in. Naruto scrunched up his nose cutely and gasped at the intrusion. Sasuke stopped once he was half way in and contiued to thrust but only went in half way still.

Naruto wanted more! "S-Sasuke...put it in a-all the w-way!" Sasuke smirked "well some ones greedy." Naruto growled. Sasuke pulled all the way out and then pushed ALL th way in this time."AHHHHHHH! S-SASUKE!" the way Naruto screamed his name turned him on even more. He conintued doing this, every time hitting Naruto prostate dead on making him see stars. They were both nearing their limits.

"Sa-Sasuke, i'm gunna c-cum!" Sasuke smiled and tsarted to move his hips faster. "Cum for me Naruto". The way Sasuke said his name turned Naruto on so much that it only to a few more thrust and then released his hot seed over his and his lovers belle's. Sasuke came not a few seconds after Naruto, a rid out his and his dobes orgasms with a few more thrust then feel onto Naruto's cheats panting, as was Naruto. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled over so he was laying next to him.

"Naruto, your mine now you know that right?" Sasuke mamaged to get out without pausing. After a minute or so Naruto rolled so his head was on Sasuke's cheast, his breathing was now stable anough for him to talk. "Yeah, and your mine. But we can't tell anyone about this. Not that I wouldn't want my friends and colleges to know we are datin now it's just and employee dating his boss isn't really allowed bacause other people will think I'm doing it to get better jobs or for more money which isn't true!" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug, the smiled anouther genuin smile that only his dobe saw. "yeah that fine. By the way, you do kno we can't stay here! The cleaners come in every morning to clean so I'll you get dressed because it will be hard to walk, and then you can stay at mine. Don't even try and argue!"

Naruto pouted know he didn't have a choice and he needed a shower. He could smell him and Sasuke; To say the least, they both smelt like sex and he could bet they look like it aswell. "Fine...".

After that Sasuke got dressed, helped Naruto get dressed and onto his chair, cleaned up 'their mess' and carried Naruto into his car to take him to his house where they would shower then sleep!

**WOW! that's a long chapter ^0^ hope you like the lemon I put in there! I don't know when the next chapter will be on but it shouldn't be long ^0^ reviews are wanted and if there are any tips or future fanfics i should write. Coz i don't know what my next fanfic will be about when this eventually gets completed ^0^ xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**YOSH! i know it's been a few days since chapter 3 but i was busy with starting school again from am week off! i don't know how long this chapters gunna be so, yeah ;) lol btw, chapter 5 should be on 2morrow or the day after ^0^ depends when i decide to write it i'm not drawing ;) thehehe  
OHHH and ma sister Hollie is gunna be spell checking my writting to make sure there arn't any spelling mistakes so if ya find any, BLAME HOLLIE! and her payment is tea ^0^ lol**

ANYWHO...anouth with the chatting and hope ya like the chapter ;3

**7:30 Sasuke's house**

"Naa,Ruu,Too. Wake up" The raven said in a happy, well rested voice. Naruto just buried his face deeper into the soft pillow and mumbled something that sounded like a harsh piss off.

Sasuke plastered a pout on his face which i highly unusual for the oh so serious pale man. He decided he would go about another way to wake his dobe up.

Sasuke leaned in so he was only inches away from the blonds ear. He licked his ear lobe and nipped slightly. "Fine. It's either get up, or...we could do it again?" He whispered and then started to place soft butterfly kisses along the back of Naruto's neck.

As soon as Sasuke shifted his hand onto Naruto's bum and squeezed slightly still kissing the tanned neck, Naruto eyes shot open to reveal unique blue orbs and a deep red blush spreading across his face. He jumped up, grabbing cloths then went sprinting into the bathroom. 'So he can move fast when he wants to...' Sasuke thought to himself while running a hand through is silky black hair.

About 10 minutes later, Naruto re-entered the room while doing his belt up. He was still flustered so he was a bit shaky making it difficult to do his belt up. 'Stupid fucking belt do up! And hands stop bloody well shaking! stupid Sasuke teme...' The flustered man thought to himself. "Hurry up. We still have work you know and want to see yours as soon as we get there!" Sasuke spoke in his usual harsh tone.

Yep, Sasuke was back to normal ..Naruto finished doing his belt and grabbed his bag, making his way towards the bedroom door. "Come on then teme!" The blonde said while holding the door open for his lover. Sasuke just smirked and chuckled slightly.

They reached Sasuke car which was a expensive Black Porsche. Once in the car they sped down the streets in silence not really needing to talk and Naruto was till way to tired.

They reached the Akatsuki parking lot in around 20 minutes. Sasuke was there the usual time but for Naruto, he was HOURS to early!

They walked into the building still in silence, then went strait into the lift. Naruto yawned a couple of times but that didn't start a conversation, but instead it made Sasuke smirks and Naruto scowl at him.

Once they reached their floor they went to their own desks. Naruto almost feel asleep but shook himself not wanting to sleep at work. He sat up and rushed to go make coffee, ' !' Finally the coffee was made and the blonde was quite happily enjoying it. Then Kiba showed up...

**Thought i'd stop it there coz i could have gone on for hours! ^0^ nothin particuarly amazing happend in this chappie and i know it isn't the best but deffinetly not the worst i have written! Hopefully the next chapter will be on 2morrow but if not then it will be on the day after ^0^ bet ya all wanna know what happens right?! lol**

**please review and if ya have any tips or fanfics ya think i should write(like from a different anime, NOT just Naruto please, or other couples ya like ^0^) pm me! coz hat would help alot! ;) xx bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! i can't believe how long i left it to write another chapter! and i know the last chapter wasn't very gd and it was a bit rushed coz i didn't know what to do! and i have my sister that will be checking the spelling so hopefully it will improve, but she isn't doing it for this chapter as she is not here! she went to stay round ma other sisters house ;) any who, i don't know how long this chapter is going to be, and i'm going to attempt to make ya laugh ;) i can make people in real life laugh all the time, i literally just open ma mouth! i hope it will be just as easy when writing...lol ^0^ hope ya like the chapter xx**

Narto had been at work all on his own with Sasuke for around 2-3 hours. In that time the pale man had read over what Naruto had written had approved of it. So Naruto was just on his laptop filling in chapter he need to write, spell checking them, ect, but he was rudely interrupted when his name was screamed at him..."NARUTO!"

Every one that was waiting for Naruto at the bar the night before was ready to give him a ear full! The blonde haired man turned in his chair, made a deep sigh of annoyance and simply said "what?" in a harsh tone that made every one that was charging towards him at stupidly fast pace stop in their tracks.

They were all surprised at Naruto attitude and realized he must have been here for ages considering how messy his desk was and the fact he was there before them! They all looked at one an other and said unison "don't worry, it wasn't important..." Suddenly they all dispersed and went into different directions, but Kiba was practically running towards Naruto.

Kiba stopped in front of his usually hyperactive, long time friend. "Whats the matter man? You look tired and your here before every one else! I mean, did you even go home, that's the only thing i can think of to conclude to you being here rigt now!" Naruto smiled, then he swiveled back around on his chair, "I did go home last night but i stayed at a friends house and he woke me up early the little shit!" Naruto lied 'please don't ask any more questions Kiba i can't keep lying like this! Stupid fucking Sasuke teme...' He mentally slapped a image of Sasuke in his head.

Kiba chuckled and started to pat Naruto on the back "maybe this friend of yours shouldn't have woken you up, because your grouchy as fuck man!" It was Naruto turn to chuckled. "Sorry, i'm just tired and i knew if i did that kind of toan every one would leave me alone and not give me a lecture. But you being the ass you are come up to me any way!" The blonde punched his friend that was standing next to him making him move away a bit.

Kiba was about to say something but was interrupted by..."Naruto, get in here now!" Naruto Naruto ground at hearing name being called AGAIN but by a raven haired man that he didn't want to talk to because he was still to embarrassed Kiba burst out laughing at the face Naruto made as he stood to make his way to his boss. He walked into Sasuke's office but saw not Sasuke...'what the fuck! He bellows for me to come in and isn't even here!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a preditery look in his eyes while locking the door but not removing his gaze from his dobe. "I can't hold back any more n

knowing we are dating now, so try not to make to much noise." Sasuke pulled the blinds on his office window and started to walk towards Naruto who's face was a deep red colour.

Sasuke kissed him passionately but not roughly, a soft gesture that made Naruto's heat flutter and melt into the kiss.

**WOOP! the enxt chapter will be on today, hopefully in about an hour :D x**

**gunna lemony in the next chapter if ya know what i mean ;Dxx lol btw, soz if there are any spelling mistakes, i did spell check this chapter my self and i checked it about 3 times! so hopefully there aren't any spelling mistakes ;D xx lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**YOSH! chapter 6! this will be a...lemony chapter ^0^ lol hope ya all like it :D xx lol**

**Hollie: The spelling mistakes...*holds head in shame* where's my tea?  
Lucy: Yeah yeah i know, i will make it in a min :D xx  
Hollie: No, now bitch (cracks nuckles)  
Lucy:'ohh scary' okay dokey ^0^**

Sasuke kept taking steps forward towards his blonde with a predatory look, still visable in his eyes. With every step he took, Naruto took a step back.

"S-Sasuke..we can't! We'll get caught!" Naruto couldn't go back any more as he was stopped by the raven haired mans desk. Sasuke kept coming forward though. Sasuke leaned near Naruto's ear and nipped it slightly, then started to kiss and suck on Naruto's tanned neck, while he used his right hand to undo the other mans belt.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin to face him so he could kiss him. Naruto on instinct put is arms round Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto's trousers and pants off him while still kissing the blonde man. He broke the kiss, he was staring at Naruto as he grabbed his member. Both men had a look of lust and desire washed over them.

Sasuke pumped Naruto manhood faster and occasionally rubbed his thumb over the head. Naruto moaned in pleasure but he was still worried of getting caught! "...S-Sasuke..we n-need to stop. We c-can't." Sasuke ignored his request and simply smirked still pumping his member. The look on Naruto's face turned him on even more, he looked innocent and sexy but also kind of cute all at the same time, it sent him over the edge seeing him like that.

The raven haired man gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, then he started to lower his head so he was face to face with Naruto's groin. He kissed the the head then started to run his tongue along Naruto's length, earning a gasp from his blonde uke. Naruto decided he would move his hands from Sasuke's neck and into his silky raven hair.

Naruto was panting as Sasuke took his dick into his mouth. The pale man sucked and occasionally scraped his teeth along Naruto's member while moving his hands so they were holding onto Naruto's hip. Because Naruto kept bucking his hips forward and it's hard to deep throat then you are being gagged.

Both men were sweating and had their hair sticking to their foreheads Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto making the tanned man whimper at the lack of heat. Sasuke undid his trousers and made quick work of pulling his own pants of as well. Naruto's face went and even deeper shade of red as he was Sasuke dick. Granted the night before they had sex in the dark and he wasn't really planning on looking at his dick.

The first thing that crossed Naruto's mind was 'how the fuck did that fit into me?' Sasuke saw him eyeing his erection. So he smirked and leaned in close to Naruto's neck "like what you see ay?" Naruto just look away not wanting to answer suck an embarrassing Sasuke picked Naruto up and place him on top of his desk. While started to undo Naruto's shirt he pushed every thing off of the desk so he would be able to lie Naruto down once they are both naked.

He was on Naruto's last button when he notice Naruto's hands were a little shaky causing him to struggle with the buttons on his own shirt, he quickly unbuttoned Naruto's last button then grabbed his lovers hands, bringing them so he could kiss them "don't worry Naruto. I can take my own shirt off so stop trying to help and just enjoy." Once he finished his sentence he kiss both of Naruto's hands. "T-teme, let me help! You can't do it all by you self. I-I want to make you feel g-good to." Naruto whispered the last bit but Sasuke still herd him.

He was a little surprised that Naruto cared that much but he did a genuine smile that only his Naruto ever saw. "Fine. I wont stop you then. I'm happy you care so much." Naruto just nodded then continued undoing Sasuke's buttons while the raven haired man just watched him content with the way his lover wanted to please him.

Naruto finished undoing the buttons and pulled Sasuke's shirt off. As soon as both of their shirts were off Sasuke pushed Naruto down on his desk so he would be laying down. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's pale neck while Sasuke positioned him self in between Naruto tanned legs. He decided he wouldn't need to prepare Naruto and just pushed all the way in with one hard thrust without any warning but he did stop moving as soon as his length was all the way in. Naruto yelped in pleasure and pain while seeing stars.

Sasuke started to move his hips slowly but when Naruto put his legs round his wast deepening his thrust he decided to move faster. With every thrust Naruto's prostate was hit dead on making him go over the edge of sanity.

They were both close and with a few more thrust they both released at nearly the same time. They road out their orgasms then Sasuke pulled out only to fall back on to Naruto's chest.

Both men were panting heavily and were all sweaty. Naruto moved his hands so he could stroke Sasuke's head. "Naruto?"

"yeah?" He replied wondering what Sasuke wanted.

"Let me take you on a date?" He said it in more of a statment rather than a question.

"Um...Sure..I mean why not. We are dating and we should go on dates not just have sex all the god damn time!" The blonde was smiling all the while saying this and continued to stork Sasuke's hair.

"We will go at the weekend so it wont interfere with work. By the way, what are we meant to do, we both smell and probable look like sex, and every one is still here and will be for another 2-3 hours."

"Oh dear...Well, we could just get dressed and you give every one the rest of the day off..." Naruto said this in a sing-song kind off voice as he very much would like to be let of work earlier than usual.

Sasuke shook his head and said that they would get dressed and just stay in the office till every one leaves. He said it while smirking so Naruto knew he meant it. 'God what have I gotten myself into? But, i must admit i could get used to this.' They both layed there for about another 5 minuts till Sasuke stood up and started getting dressed. Naruto tried to stand up but ended up sitting back down again because of the pain that shot down his legs from his back-side.

Sasuke smirked then helped Naruto get dressed. The raven haired man knew they still had work to do so he announced that would be what they were going to do till every one leaves. "No way, we can just talk like normal people while doing SOME work for the last hour till every one leaves. And shouldn't we unlock the door?" Naruto suggested as he knew if people wanted to come in and noticed it was locked knowing he was in here with Sasuke would cause suspicions to occur. Sasuke nodded then unlocked the door.

**WOW! i can't believe how long that lemon took me to write and how long it is! *0* lol  
any who, i hope ya didn't wast to much tissue with ya nose bleeds ;D hehe the next chapter will be on as soon as. btw, i will be writing another ONE-SHOT with the pairing Kaname x Zero for my friend Casey that requested it :D  
Also i don't know what pairing to do once this is finished, i mean i know i can always do more SasuNaru fanfics and other pairings from that anime but i might try and do fanfics about other anime.  
****Anime like:  
****Final Fantasy (strait and yaoi)  
Death Note (yaoi)  
Fruits Basket (strait)  
Kaze no Stigma (strait)  
Vampire Knight (strait and yaoi)  
Lovely Complex (strait)  
Junjou Romantica (yaoi)  
Kingdom Hearts (strait and yaoi)**

**so if ya like any particular pairing from any of these anime or others(tell me what anime they are from tho!) then let me know, u can either say in a review or a pm, don't mind :D any who anouth chatter!**

**bye bye :D xx**

**luv fr****om AnimeHolic285 ^0^ thehehe xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOSH! so heres chapter 7 ;D xx don't know how long it's going to be! Btw thanx fot he reviews on the previous chapters, when ggd stuff is said i can't help but smile, so thanx :'D xx  
Any who lets get on with the chapter ^0^ hope ya like it xx**

**Hollie: ehem. where's my tea? i don't spell check for free you know (FYI people no entirely sure on the grammar but hopefully the spelling is correctamundo)  
Lucy: Excuse me, i never said u could say something on ma chapter! -_- lol  
Hollie: tough shit biatchh, it's thereee!  
Lucy: pfft, and i will make ur tea in a min :D once i make mine! coz i NEED tea! lol  
Hollie: good. Hollie ish pleased.  
Lucy:Then Lucy is pleased to coz that mean she don't get punched in the leg! lol!**

Any who anouth chatter! we need SasuNaru! lol

Naruto and Sasuke had been in the office for a few short short minutes, Sasuke was buttoning his shirt up; The trousers were retrieved from the office floor first and swiftly put back on.

The blond had his pants on but the trousers were yet to be retrieved...YET! The raven kept demanding that he left them off, but Naruto continued to protest. " Come on baby, leave them off! I like seeing your tight little ass in just your pants and shirt!" As the raven finished his sentance he dashed for the trousers and held them tightly. Naruto didn't like being called 'babe' or being told that he wasn't allowed his trousers, but the ass thing made him turn a deep shade of red. "No! You give them here teme!"

Naruto chased Sasuke around the ravens desk. Sasuke was smirking the whole time. But the smirk was soon washed off his face when he was pinned to the floor by his fravorite blonde. Naruto had succesfully caught Sasuke, but he still needed his trousers back!

Sasuke was a bit confused as to how Naruto had caught him but he smirked as an evil idea popped into his head. He dropped the trousers and grabbed Naruto's small tanned wrists. While grabbing his lovers writs he wrapped his right leg around Naruto's left one.

The raven rolled so he could recieve dominance as his Uchiha pride demanded. He leaned in and captured Naruto's pink, plump lips. Naruto melted into the kiss as soon as Sasuke slid his tounge into his mouth.

They were both interruped from pulling at clothes and of hair and also their heated kiss when the door swung open to reveal a stunned Kiba. Kiba looked at the two men, but after what was infront of him sunked in he was consumed by a fit of laughter. Sasuke and Naruto were still staring intently. "Well, aren't you two having fun? But it looks like i was interrupting and i promise i wont tell any one so...bye bye!" With that he turned on his heels, his giggles becoming more distant.

"Looks like some one found out. Oh well, some one would have found out any way so don't worry and he promised not to tell so it's all good. Right Naruto?" Sasuke noticed Naruto had his head hung low so he couldn't see he face and he hadn't said any thing. This troubled the raven slightly because Naruto usually had ALOT to say!

Naruto was sooo embarrased. His face was red to his ears so he looked down so Sasuke couldn't see him. But part of him was glad it was Kiba and not some one else, just becuase he trusted Kiba and had known him since he was really young!

'Say something dobe! You're making me worried and i don't think i should force you to look at me...fucking hell! what did i do!?' Sasuke was getting pissed at Naruto, he was ready to punch him if he had to.

The blonde lifted his head slightly so Sasuke could only just see how red his face was. "I'm...so embarrased and..." He looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, he started to glare and..."IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! NO MORE OFFICE SEX FOR YOU UCHIHA! Just fucking jerk off if you're horny don't do shit like that and then get caught! What if he had come in a few minutes ago?!"

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's out burst of words, but he smirked. "Don't ignore me you damn Uchi- nnmhhh..!" Sasuke had captured Naruto's lips before he could keep ranting and raving.

**YAY! lol, so the next chapter will be on as soon as possible! sorry it took so long to get this one up! i was really busy with school and then i got side tracked with FaceBook, Anime, MLP...ect! lol hope ya like the chapter :D lol xxx **

****


	8. Chapter 8

**YOSH, so heres chapter 8! By the way (just to make it clearer in the fanfic) Right now, in this chapter it's November :D i thought i just tell you so you don't get confused later in the story ;) hehe, thinking of ending in MAXIMUM 10 more chapters, but when i say 10 it could turn out to finish with in 5-6, i will tell you at the end of the last chapter that, THAT was the last chapter...if you know what i mean.../ Any who, hope you like chapter 8 *0*xx**

(Time Skip Of: 3 Days)

It's been three days since Sasuke and Naruto had been caught by Kiba. The blonde had recieved relentless teasing from his , meant to be, BEST friend...Naruto was getting more and more embarresed as the days progressed. Already that day Kiba had giggled as he walked past him, even made kissing and moaning sounds! But the worst of all was that Kiba was making Naruto be his slave! He said stuff like 'if you don't get me coffee then i will tell Sakura' or 'if you don't do SOME of my work for me then i will tell Ino!' Naruto was at his limit...

The blonde was working when he felt a tap on his shoulder from, oh, guess who..."So naruto, your going to get my my coffee right?" He was smirking the whole time and snickered when his sentence came to an end. Naruto was going to scream but he realized his sorroundings. "...Fine, by the way, when you said you wouldn't...tell any one...i didn't mean it meant you could be such a bastard about it!"

Kiba then simply replied with a smile " Alright, alright, i think I have teased you enough...but make sure i don't catch you and the boss bumming eachother..." Naruto blushed while clenching his fist. Kiba's idiotic laugh was annoying and wasn't stopping any time soon. Every one around them looked confused but didn't ask as they probably thought they wouldn't want to know whats going throught Kiba's strange mind.

Naruto sighed for the 100th time that day. Dropping the pen that was in his hands he replaced it with his cup of coffee and took a sip. As he placed it down, the one person he really didn't feel like seeing or talking to at that moment in time shouted his name. '...Fuck sake!' He left his chair and made his way to the Uchiha's office, but as he walked past Kiba he was certain he heard a snicker escape his lips.

He opend the Boss' office door to see a hard at work Sasuke on the phone. Deciding he was busy on the phone he kept quite and sat on the desk. "Yes...Yes whatever! Just get it done!" With that the call was ended and the phone was placed on the desk. Sasuke rubbed his temples, he had been stressed with trying to link his company with another one called Subaku Enterprise which was a manga department. He was planning to link companys so they got more profit and popularity. Which benifited both companys greatly.

The raven looked up to see his dobe sitting quite happily on his desk fiddling with a pencil he found. "What did you call me for then teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, flashing him one of his big, goofy grins. "Oh yeah, i wanted to ask if you can draw. I know what your thinking, 'what the fuck' right? Well it's because we are linking our company with Subaku Enterprise, which is a manga department, so i want to know if you can draw or if you know any one that can."

Naruto thought for a second, he admited that he liked drawing as a hobby for killing time and thought he was fairly good at it. But it was JUST a hobby, he much prefered writing. "Well, I can draw but I don't want to be a manga artist if that's what your asking and i don't know any one that can draw. One question, we are a writing company right? So why are we linking with a manga company when we both know fully well we can't put pictures with the things we are writing...Oh wait, yeah we can! We right they draw!...right?"

The Uchiha smirked, his dobe could be a bit dumb some times. "Yes dobe thats what we plan, but we will still continue with normal books aswell. Also we will get more profit." Naruto scrached the back of his neck, he felt a bit embarrased.

"One more question, if we write and they draw why do we need to find someone in OUR company to draw?" The blonde was really confused now. "Well, little dumb one, we have to have someone on our side to help THEM get the characters right. Basically do a crap version then they can use that and do the good one that will get published. So you can draw, show me. Draw me." The raven smirked, hopefully Naruto wouldn't be an arse about how he drew him.

Naruto thought, and thought. "Fine, give me some paper then i will just do a really quick and rough drawing of you." Sasuke smirked then handed Naruto some plain white paper. His dobe immediatly got to work once he had the paper.

Within 10 minutes Naruto was done. He handed his rough drawing of his boss back to him. Sasuke looked at the drawing. His eyes widened as he looked at the 'rough' drawing of him. It was amazing. There wasn't much detail because it was quick but even so it was amazing.

Naruto was looking at his boss, waiting for him to say something. Maybe he wasn't as good ast drawing as he thought he was...

**ohhhh, wonder what Sasuke says...Thehehe :D thank you for my followers continued support! It really means alot to have good things being said about my fanfic! I know the spelling and grammar isn't great, but we have my sister Hollie as my spell cheacker now so...YAY HOLLIE ^0^ hehe xx**

**Review for more!  
Ja Ne ;) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMFG! sorry it took me a while to make this chapter! I have been busy with school, Facebook which is a bicth when distracting me...drawing, and writing random shit for my friends on their phone...yda yda yda.../ so yeah, sorry it has taken me ages and i hope you like the chapter ;D xx _(Just to say, my sister was in bed so I spell checked this! ohhhh yeah ;D lol)_**

Naruto waited egerly for a response but got nothing. He thought he should say something but didn't know what...'oh to hell with him!'

The frustrated blond stood from the desk he had been sitting on, turning to his boss. "So is it shit or what man? Say something jeez!" Sasuke just smirked but still kept quiet. " To hell with you then! I hope you gain lots of stress trying to find some one else that can draw!" With that he turned on his heels and was about to leave but was stopped when he felt a soft hand grab his, intertwining there fingers. He turned to Sasuke who was standing leaning over his desk, with a look on his face that made it seem like he wanted to say something. "Dobe...Don't be so rash. Tsk, I think it's great okay! I just didn't know how to say it because that doesn't seem like much of a compliment but that's all i got!" Sasuke pulled Naruto by his hand so he could lightly kiss Naruto on his whiskered cheek.

A light blush was slowly spreading across Naruto's cheeks. "Re-Really? Oh...uh..thanks. Wait a minute, you didn't answer me because you where trying to think of something nice to say?" All Naruto got in response was a 'Tsk'. The blush on Naruto cheek started to spread a little faster and got a little redder too. "Awwwww, the great and powerful, cold Sasuke Uchiha was trying to be nice to me! Ain't that sweet?!" Naruto was grinning madly, knowing by the look on Sasuke's face that it was saying 'fuck you'.

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's and just rested it under his chin. "So, will you do it for me then. The pay will be slightly better but not by much, but in return you would help the company a hell of a lot." Naruto grinned, "Sure, why not. Can't kill me can it. I mean unless I have a sharpener and cut my self on it by accident then bleed to death. Then it could kill me, we'll just have to see."

The raven chuckled slightly in a deep sexy way that made Naruto feel like pouncing on him and 'W-wait a minute..I'm not supposed to think these things! Shut up brain!' Naruto was busy having a mental argument with his horny brain. But was pulled out of it when he got a light kiss on his lips that felt like an electric shock, coursing through his body.

"To congratulate you, how about we go on a date. We are 'dating' so we should go on a date right? I mean the clue is in the name! Also, it's good to get out once in a while." Sasuke had intertwined their fingers again but now had his other hand on Naruto hip. At some point during Naruto's mental argument he found his way in front of his dobe.

The blonde blushed some more but couldn't help it when he smiled. "Great! A date with Sasuke! So what time, place and when?" Naruto started to say a load of stuff that didn't matter but just made him look cute to Sasuke that he was thinking about it so much. "Be quiet and let me talk will you! We will go after work at around 7:30, there is a little restaurant I have seen a few times before that looks nice we can go to. Now stop blabbering and just leave it to me, Okay?." Naruto nodded while squeezing Sasuke hand a little.

"Now, back to work! You don't get any money standing here talking to me now do you?" Naruto's blush had completely vanished at Sasuke's normal tone and at the oh so un-sexy words."It would be nice if i could just do that...I mean fine! I'll go back to work." He had said the first bit quite quietly but he knew Sasuke heard him. So her turned and left so Sasuke couldn't tease him about it.

'A date with Sasuke...Can't be that bad right? Fuck this I'm going to drink some coffee and keep working!' The blond dobe was really happy, but like hell he would admit it!

**YAY! So there is the next chapter ;D hope you liked it ;D i know it wasn't that great of an reaction but still...lol Review for more**

Ja Ne (OH YEAH! This is a new face i invented - *¬*! i don't care if you say you have used/seen it before, i haven't so fuck yeah! It ma face XD lol I even named it.../ BOO YA! it called The Drooling Face! lol) no more talking...after this word...that i am about to say.../ OKAY BYE!)

[Just to say that the word 'BYE!' up there was the last word...] OMFG BE QUIET LUCY, ALL THAT CHOCOLATE/CAKE/TEA HAS MADE YOU HIGH AS FUCK! XD


	10. NOTICE SO DON'T GET TO HYPED GUYS!

**NOTICE!  
The next chapter will be on ASAP!  
I just want to clear a few things up.../  
In one review some one said something about 'I thought the door was locked, guess not' I just want to clear up that Sasuke unlocked the door right at the end of the same chapter. It was so suspicion didn't accure if people tride to get in and the door was locked knowing Naruto was in there too. Also, I realized I had said in that chapter that Sasuke asked Naruto go on a date that would happen at the weekend. Just to say, I'm not sure if I'm still going to do that because the date is in chapter 10 now because of me getting carried away with what I was writting in chapter 9. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

I have only just noticed after reading it now, just how many mistakes I have in my chapters. I'm so sorry! I am trying to improve honst! I guess this is what I get for never really doing my spelling home work properly, huh? Oh well, I think my spelling has improved, grammar too but I just make careless and small mistakes. Again, I apologise!

Also, I know I am being a bit lazy with updating this. It's just Facebook, Youtube and even me just getting carried away with searching stuff and looking at stuff distracts me greatly! I am going to try and get better with my updating! I will try and finish the chapter 10, like I said, ASAP! I want to try and have it on my tomorrow but I'm not promising anything! It's going to be realy long and smutty for you all to make up for my lack of updating...I guess my hype for writing got blown up when I got distracted by youtube and Pewdiepie mainly.

In whole, a really big sorry and I am trying my hardest! I'm only 14! (Well, I am 13 but 14 in September, I say I am 14 on my profile just so I didn't have to edit my profile again.)

From AnimeHolic285 xx  
(|3|)


End file.
